Jane's Life
by LacyLies
Summary: Jane didn't know what to expect when her mother walked out the door. All she knew was that her life would never be the same. In this story, you learn what Jane went through when her mom left. A story of Jane, Ben, Billy, and the people that come into their lives.Starting right after Jane's mother leaves. They're all still children. Story's better.T for later. Please R&R. :
1. Chapter 1

Jane's Life

A/N: Hello there. (: My name's Cat. This story is about Jane's life, beginning from the time her mother left she and Ben. My favorite guys are Ben, Billy, and (Don't kill me) Jeremy. There won't be any Jeremy though. ;) I think, unless summer has truly destroyed my brain, that Ben would've been 16, and Jane 9. Please tell me if I'm wrong? ^_^ Anyhoo, enough rambling. Expect Jane. Ben. Billy. And all the people that come into their lives. (:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*J*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Nine year old Jane flailed her arms as a wave goodbye to Billy, who was preparing to pedal away on his bike. It was black with orange-y flames on the side. No frilly bells for Billy. He sent Jane a toothy grin before leaving. Jane tucked a wild curl behind her ear and walked into the house.

Her care-free smile was soon replaced by a look of confusion. Her mother was standing by the couch with an unattractive suitcase. It was brown with pink flowers along the side. Ben was watching her, his face crinkled up in an odd way. It meant he was trying not to cry, Jane knew. She had seen the same look a year ago when his favorite American Idol singer got voted off.

"Hey guys. What's wrong? Are we going on vacation, Mommy?" Jane's mother turned her guilty eyes to her. "No, honey. I'm going away for a little bit. I should be home soon. But, until then, Ben is going to take care of you." Ben was still wearing the constipated look, staring at the raggy carpet.

"Why mommy? Why can't we go with you? I wanna go on vacation, too!" Jane had dropped her backpack a while ago, and nearly tripped on it as she rushed over to her mother, confusion lacing with fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jane." Those were the last words she heard. Then her mother ran from confrontation, like always, she and her tacky suitcase disappearing out the front door.

Jane stood still for a second, thinking about how she'd explain it to Billy, and how to get her mom back. But, as her eyes went up to look at Ben again, she realized that it was probably more important to try to tell Ben that it was okay to cry. She couldn't blame him. Her life had just gone out the wooden front door, wearing a bright flowery sundress and a cowardly look.

This was a bigger deal than American Idol.

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*J*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey again! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to write more, even if I don't get many reviews. I really hope I do, though. Like they say, reviews are writer's food. Or, in my case, a vintage Louis Vuitton. So, please review and tell me where you'd like me to leave off. Should Jane be the same age? Older? Flashbacks, possibly? Longer? Anyways, thanks for reading. (: -Cat.


	2. Sexy Subs and Plastic Boobs

Jane twirled in front of the mirror, inspecting her new dress. It was her twelfth birthday, and as a present Ben had bought her this. Well, gave her the money to buy her this. Jane loved Ben, but she had to admit that his fashion sense was nonexistent. The dress was pink with black lacy flowers along the waist. The straps were made to look like she had black vines holding it up. It was beautiful. "Jane, hate to break the birthday fantasy, but we gotta leave soon." Billy said from her bed, his hand running through his dirty blonde hair. He was yet to discover this magic of mo-hawks. Jane sighed wistfully. "Close your eyes!" She ordered. She had ten minutes to get into her school clothes.

Billy complied, setting a frilly pillow over his eyes. Once Jane was wearing more casual clothes, she laughed and tugged the pillow off of his head. "You alive under there?" Billy smiled. "Yup, Janey." Jane's hair was curled into perfect dark ringlets, and Billy played with one absently. They were waiting for Ben to call them, he was going to give them a ride before work. "I wish Ben wasn't making me go to school today." Jane said sadly. She wanted this birthday to be perfect, and she had a feeling that Lulu would find some way to ruin it. "Don't worry, Jane. We're gonna have the best day ever, kid." He shot her a grin. Billy was almost thirteen, and enjoyed holding the small age difference over Jane any chance he got. Jane punched his arm playfully. "At least I'm not wrinkled, old man." Billy pretended to be offended, preparing to give her a fake lecture when they heard Ben from the kitchen. "Time to go!" The two kids walked into the kitchen to meet a disgruntled Ben.

His hair was messy and his tie was sticking out to the side of his shirt. Jane and Billy laughed when they saw him. He looked confused, handing them their morning breakfast of blueberry poptarts. "What?" He asked, giving him self a once over and still looking confused. Jane smiled and straightened his tie, giving him a playful smack on the cheek afterwards.

"Thanks Jane. Hey, you seem like you're in a good mood today. I wonder why…" Ben said with a wink as the three headed out the door. Jane giggled. "Thanks for the dress, Ben. It's perfect." Ben gave her a smile in response as he pulled the old car out of the driveway.

The entire ride, Jane's heart was thumping. She had always thought that her twelfth birthday would be different, that it would change her social status and she'd maybe get a boyfriend. Tonight was her party, and hopefully where all her twelve year old dreams would come true. Ben was inviting his girlfriend Bianca over, and he planned on sitting in the backyard with her while Jane and the people she invited were inside. Jane had invited A LOT of people. But her biggest fear was that no one would come. Billy grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, sensing her anxiety.

"It's all good, Janey." Jane smiled thankfully and set her head on his shoulder. They soon arrived at school. Ben turned and set a hand on Jane's arm. "Have a good day, you twelve year old." "I will, Ben." Giving one last breath, Jane exited the car with Billy close behind.

They walked together to the doors, then through the hall. The hallway was bustling with happy middleschoolers, all chatting in little cliques. Jane huffed her backpack further up her shoulders. She hated not having lockers. Jane loved her backpack, but it always ruined outfits. She and Billy had their first, third, and fifth classes together. This relived Jane because her fifth period was the lunch class. If Billy wasn't in her lunch class, Jane had no idea what she would do. First Period: Math with . The class was lined up along the wall, and the girls seemed more giggly than normal. Unfortunately, one of those giggly girls happened to be Lulu.

When the bell rang, a young man stepped out of the classroom to let the students in. Jane's jaw dropped for a few seconds. He was hot. Completely hot. His curly dark brown hair stopped at his ears, and his piercing blue eyes shone. Billy looked around at all the stunned looks with confusion. Was it really that surprising that they had a sub today?

This was it. Time for the party. Jane had her dress on, and had curled her hair again just to make sure it was perfect. She had forced Billy into different clothes, not exactly formal, but a little more fancy. When he arrived at her door, he had given her a pretty yellow rose. Jane had yelped with joy, tucking it into her hair. Currently, they were setting up plastic cups on the kitchen counter, along side 2 liter sodas. There was only fifteen minutes until people would start arriving. The doorbell rang, and Jane looked at Billy with excitement. She ran over and swung the door open, only to be disappointed by the sight of Bianca. Jane gave a small smile. She had never really liked Bianca, she and Billy had once caught them making out on the couch. And the girl seemed faker than the plastic her boobs were made from. Once, Billy had stated, "I bet if you rub them, they squeak." Jane had looked at him with disgust, smacking his arm while trying not to laugh. "Hey kid, happy birthday." Jane smiled. "Thanks. Ben's in the back." Then she walked back to the kitchen, Billy following behind.

After a few minutes, the door bell rang again. "It's time, Janey. You ready?" He looked at her like they were about to go into war. Jane imagined black paint stripes on his cheeks. "Ready." Then they answered the door and saw someone they hadn't expected.

*** Hello! (: Cat here. Ooo… a cliffhanger. :D Want more? Then review, please! Who do you think's at the door? Who do you want it to be? I should be updating soon to continue the party. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. (: -Cat


	3. Spiked Soda and Confused Ben

Jane smiled as she opened the door, prepared to greet one of her few friends from school. Instead, she looked right into the gorgeous eyes of Nick Fadden. Her jaw dropped a bit. Then, feeling stupid and girly, she composed herself. "Hi, Nick. Thanks for coming. There's some drinks inside." She said, silently freaking out. Billy raised a brow at his arrival. He didn't know that Jane had invited him. Because she hadn't. Though, she wasn't about to protest.

Behind Nick were a few other people that Jane knew, and she greeted them, too. Once everyone was inside, Jane and Billy turned to observe the party. It wasn't going too well. A few people were huddled together and making small talk quietly, while the rest were standing there awkwardly, taking sips of their soda so they didn't have to talk. Jane's nervous smile turned into a slight frown. Billy saw this and winced.

The door rang again. Jane turned with surprise. She hadn't invited anyone else. Opening the door, she saw another un-invited guest. This one wasn't so welcome. Lulu Pope stood with her hands on her hips, two girls and three guys behind her that Jane recognized from their "clique". Billy really, _really_ wished he could've gotten her reaction on tape. Priceless. "Aren't you going to let us in?" Lulu demanded, tapping her fancy-heeled foot impatiently. "Er- yeah. Come on in." Jane said, reluctantly widening the door. Lulu sighed as she saw the pitiful state of the "party".

"Okay, everybody listen up!" Lulu called, gaining the immediate attention of everyone in the room. "We're going to play a game. Seven minutes in heaven." She declared. Jane's eyes bulged. Not only was Lulu taking over the games, but she could've sworn that she saw some of her minions adding a little something.. special… to the soda.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea…" Jane mumbled. No one heard her. Lulu was pairing people together, and Jane held on to Billy's arm automatically. If they got stuck in a closet together, the most that would happen would be an invigorating conversation about the latest comic book. Right? Lulu saw them and shook her head, giving her eyes a slight roll. "No. Jane's paired with Nick. I'll take Billy." She nudged Nick over, and he scratched his head awkwardly, giving a small smile. Lulu pulled Billy next to her, acting as if she was making a _huge_ sacrifice. "Birthday girl goes first." Everyone nodded and shouted in agreement, and somehow Jane and Nick ended up in a closet together.

"So…" Jane said, wanting to crawl in a dark hole and die. Her face was the color of the red Solo cups outside. "So." Nick stated, avoiding her eyes. They stood there silently for six minutes, neither meeting the other's eyes. They could hear the others outside giggling and whispering. Nick hunched against the wall, hands running over the vacuum cleaner with boredom. It zoomed to life, surprising both of them.

Nick jumped forward and Jane released a little yelp. After the surprise wore off, Jane looked at Nick. Then down at his hands. Which were resting on her chest. She was in shock. Partly from the situation, and partly from the fact that she hadn't died from embarrassment. "Woah, Jane I-" He began, but she door was swung open before he could finish.

Everyone stared at them, one cup of soda falling to the floor. It was Billy's. "Fadden!" He called, moving forward to grab Nick by his collar and push him against the wall. Jane crossed her arms over herself, watching the scene numbly. Three things happened at once. The other kids began whispering excitedly, Billy raised his arm for a punch, and Ben walked in the door. "Woah, Billy!" Ben rushed forward and pulled him back, sitting him in a chair. "Okay, everybody out!" He called, opening the front door. Eventually, the room cleared. Jane, still huddled in the closet, Billy, still fuming, and Ben, still _really_ confused, were the only ones left in the house. "What the heck just happened?" Ben blanked, throwing his hands up. "Seven minutes in hell…" "Nick Fadden!" The best friends shouted together, which just ended up in a jumble of words.

"Uh..Okay. Just… clean up, okay?" Ben said, not knowing what a parent would do in this situation. He went outside to say goodbye to Bianca, leaving a disgruntled Jane and Billy behind. "We should have invited a clown and a pony and have just been done with it." Billy stated.

_A/N: Hey. (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to my three reviewers, OppasAnjell, Piper, and QueenCupcake101. :D You guys rock! And to the people that like the story, or don't like it, and haven't reviewed, please do. Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy. C: Plus, you get a shout out. (: And, to the people that don't know what Seven Minutes In Heaven is, it's a game where a boy and a girl get put into a closet for seven minutes. Then they see what happens! QueenCupcake101: I know! I wanted the sub to pop up but I wasn't sure why he would be there. xD Plus, nothing could really happen. Considering Jane's 12. Maybe he could be her Seven Minutes In Heaven partner. (; Lol.) Thanks for reading. 3 (heart)_


	4. MrKitty

After Jane and Billy had _finally_ cleaned the house, they flew onto the couch, both exhausted. "Well. That was an interesting birthday." Jane muttered, laying her feet over Billy's lap to get comfortable. His face scrunched up as he tried not to laugh. "You and Nick seemed to be having _a lot _of fun." Jane groaned. After she had explained that the whole hand-chest-closet thing had been an accident, Billy could _not_ shut up about it. He brought it up at least twice every three minutes.

"I'm sure you and Lulu would've had more fun if you guys would've gotten a turn." Jane accused in a feeble attempt to make him feel uncomfortable. It was useless. He laughed and winked. "I'm sure we would have." Ben had been furious after giving the punch a sip. Jane had tried to explain that it wasn't their fault, but he still said that they probably weren't going to have anymore parties soon. Then, afterwards, he went back for more punch. And more.

Currently, he was passed out on the rug. "Hey, I have an idea." Billy declared, going into the kitchen and returning with a couple of markers. "Let's write on him!" He said excitedly, bending down next to the snoring, drunken brother. Jane grinned and helped him, writing childish things like "loser" on his forehead, and "kick me" on his back. Not that many people in public were going to see him without his shirt. Jane imagined Bianca seeing it and giggled some more.

Ben stirred, releasing a long groan. Billy, who was in the process of drawing cat whiskers, panicked and pulled Jane into another room. They sat on the bed laughing until their sides hurt, then stopped to catch their breath. "Phew. Hey, can I stay over here, Janey? I wanna see the look on 's face." Jane laughed some more and nodded. Billy took out his phone and sent his mom a quick text. Then they changed into their PJ's, Billy having to put a pillow over his head again, before falling into the bed. They didn't go to sleep until about an hour later, finally running out of things to talk about. In the morning, they would be greeted with a hung-over cat man.

_A/N: Hey guys. (: So sorry about the short story, but my computer is dying and my charger isn't working! My mom's stupid rat-dog chewed it up. -.- Don't get my wrong, I adore animals, especially dogs. But that thing is NOT a dog. It's a demon. O.o Anyways, it may be a few days before I can update again. I'll try! Please, with a cup of mo-hawks and review! :D Thanks again to CupcakeQueen101 for reviewing. (: Anyways, I appreciate taking your time to review and read. -Cat_


End file.
